Just When You Thought
by KTWlover
Summary: Remus longs for his mate to love him. But he believes that can never be.. Could he be true? Full summary inside. Please rxr. First Yaoi fic.


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything! It all belongs to J.k. Rowling**

* * *

(A/N: This is my first attempt in writing a Yaoi fic. But I am a supporter. I would really like it if you would comment.Ohohoh I edoted some parts of this. Thanks to **Raneynr **for pointing out some errors! I would have been clueless if it hadn't been for you! and thanks for reviewing!!)

* * *

**Summary:**Remus sat by the window. He stared at the moon which was nearing its completion. He felt another ache in his heart. He shivered as a chill went up his spine. Full moons only meant 2 things. Pain and yearning, pain of his transformations and yearning for the one thing he can't have.

* * *

It was a cold Autumn night. Remus placed his warm hand on the window. He could feel the warmth disappearing from his hand. He sighed as the pulsing dull pains in his chest worsened. He was used to it by now. Ever since he found out.. Found out that he was desperately in love. In love with the one person he shouldn't be in love with. Why? Why, of all people, did it have to be him? Couldn't he just have fallen in love with someone that would love him back.

It wasn't due to the fact that he was ugly or anything, in fact Remus was one, if not the most handsome guys in Hogwarts. He had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair that covered his beautiful amber eyes. His smile could melt anyone in a split second. Although his face wasn't the manliest face, he still got his fair share of female admirers. But of course he could care less. For he only had feelings for one person, his best friend Sirius Black.

Sirius' features were the opposite of Remus. His body was rippled with muscles due to his extreme quidditch training. His slightly long hair was jet black. His piercing grey eyes could could have drowning in them for hours and you wouldn't even notice. His mischievous grin would infect you, and you'd find yourself smiling simply because he was.

It was as though all the gods had decided to dump all the misfortunes they could on Remus. If it wasn't bad enough that he was a werewolf he had to be gay too. He had smiled at the irony of it. Where else could you meet a queer werewolf? He had, at first, thought that it was only a phase, as he found himself taking hurried glances at his gorgeous mate. Innocent glances, he said to himself, innocent touches, and innocent dreams. Then finally he realized, the wolf in him wanted Sirius. Wanted Sirius as his mate.

Mate. That was the word Remus was afraid of. He was most certain that Sirius was straight. Most of his school mates were. Sirius was a ladies man. Having slept with the majority of the female population. The longing of wolf to mate was getting stronger as time passed. It was getting frustrated as though why it couldn't touch his other half even though they spent most of their time together.

* * *

Remus' thoughts were interrupted by the sudden banging of the door. He froze not knowing what to do. The door burst open to reveal the person he was hiding from.

"Remus. Why'd you lock the door?" Sirius asked frowning. Remus had been avoiding him for the last few days and he would find out why, if it was the last thing he would do.

"I-I just wanted to be alone." Remus answered looking down at the floor. Sirius frowned once more as took a step closer.

"You've been avoiding me. And don't even bother lying cause even Peter noticed, and you suck at lying."

"I told you I just wanted to be alone. Full moons coming soon. I was having mood swings and I-"

"Stop lying. We spend the full moons together Rem, I doubt that's the reason you start sprinting every time you see me. Did I do something? Did I say something? Come on Mooney, its not like your not used to me screwing up. I'm sorry."

"Its not you, Pads. Ive just been a little confused lately."

"About what? I'm supposed to be your best friend and it seems I know nothing about you. You know everything about me. Do you even like me? Or are just my friend cause you think I wont be able to handle the rejection?!"

"Its not like that! I-I just.. Its not that I don't like you. I like you too much.."

"So you've been avoiding me cause you like me?! That doesn't make sense!"

"I Love You!! That's whats wrong! Im a freaking pouf! And I am in love with you! I cant stop thinking about you. All I can think about is what it must feel like to kiss you, to hug you. To be loved by you!!"

"What? But you- I – you never said you were.." Sirius' eyes softened as he saw Remus fighting to keep his tears from streaming down his face.

"You could have told me Rem."

"How? Oh hey Pad! Nice shirt, by the way I'm gay and I wanna shag you."

Sirius walked closer to Remus and hugged him while he was still speaking. He couldn't imagine how much burden his friend must have been carrying. If only he had seen it sooner. If only he wasn't so darn thick.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked while pulling away from the hug. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Sirius pulled him into much tighter hug and whispered in his ear:

"You said you loved me. I just wanted to let you know.. I feel the same. I always thought you were straight. You would always pull away when I would hug you."

"B-But you've slept with almost all the girls in our school! You couldn't possibly!"

"That's was just for sex. I never kept them longer then a few weeks. And I was confused. I couldn't stop wanting to hold you."

* * *

Remus could not believe what he had just heard. His Straight best friend had just admitted to being in love with him. It was like he was in a dream. He needed assurance. Still in Sirius' arms he pinched himself and felt himself flinching. He heard Sirius chuckling.

"If you need proof, I'll give it to you." He felt himself being tugged closer to Sirius' body. He could feel the hot breath the was being exhaled from his body. His Eyes fluttered shut as their lashes touched. He felt the other boys lips brush slightly against his. Then a little firmer. Soon he felt himself kiss back as his knees started feeling weak. He leaned closer to Sirius. Sirius' tongue caressed his lips begging them to allow entrance, which he gladly gave. His tongue reached out to meet Remus' slowly at first then gaining more confidence, they found their tongues battling for dominance.

After several minutes of enjoying each others warmth, they decided to snuggle by the fire in the empty common room.

"Does this mean you wont hide every time I come at least 10 feet of you?" Sirius asked smiling.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Remus had never been this happy in his entire life. He guessed the gods weren't that bad after all. They just had a funny way of doing things. And soon felt himself drifting off to sleep in the arms of his mate.

* * *

(A/N: I don't know what to think. I don't think it was that good.. well.. please let me know.)


End file.
